Romeu e Julieta em Vampiros
by jessica081992
Summary: Os Capuleto e os Montéquio têm motivos profundos pra se odiarem, já que os Capuletos são vampiros e os Montéquios são exterminadores de vampiros. Problemas sérios surgem quando Julieta, prestes a tornar-se vampira, e Romeu, o humano que deveria caçá-la, apaixonam-se desesperadamente. Não fazem idéia do perigo que esse amor representa ou do que acabará acontecendo com suas vidas.
1. O Encontro (Destino) Duas Vidas

A muito tempo atrás um reino chamado Verona existia duas famílias de grande poder e fortuna que eram rivais, uma era a família Capulito e a outra era família Montéquio, mas esses famílias elas eram rivais mas não por qualquer motivo, tinha um motivo muito serio pra fazer essas famílias se odiarem tanto. O motivo nada era que os Capulito era uma família de vampiros e já os dos Montéquios era uma família de exterminadores de vampiros, a séculos sempre foi assim os Capulitos como vampiro queriam fazer o que todos vampiros fazem, tomar sangue de humanos e como os Montéquios não toleravam que feras se alimentam de seres humanos se tornaram caçadores de vampiros e assim viveram muitos anos numa guerra que parecia sem fim, mas até que um dia o sábio rei Escalo de Verona cansado dessa guerra de vampiros e exterminadores, Capulito e Montéquios, decretou que as duas famílias iriam para de duela entre si, as duas famílias concordaram, mas isso não foi motivo para fazerem eles pararem de se odiarem. Quando surgiu a lei de paz entre as duas famílias os Capulitos pra poder seguir essa lei decidiram que desde esse dia indicante não iriam mais se alimentar de sangue humano e passaram a ser diferentes dos outros vampiros de demais, eles só se alimentavam de sangue de animais. Tempo mais tarde as famílias continuam seguir as ordens do rei e a vida continuava a mesma paz de sempre, mas agora as duas famílias comemoram a chegada dos seus novos herdeiros das famílias, os Montéquios estavam muito felizes, pois o Sr. e a Sra. Montéquio tiveram um lindo filho que daria a continuação da sua família, e eles deram o nome do garoto de Romeu. Já a família Capulitos também estavam em grade alegria pois os seus sr. e a sra. tiveram uma belíssima filha que será a continuação do sangue Capulito, os seus pais deram o nome da menina de Julieta. E o tempo ia passado e essas duas crianças iam crescendo vivendo vidas totalmente diferentes, em quanto os Montéquios ensinavam o pequeno Romeu odiarem vampiros, os Capulitos ensinavam a Julieta a odiar os humanos que fosse exterminadores de vampiros principalmente os Montéquios, mesmo assim as crianças pensavam em modos diferentes, eles achavam que vampiros e humanos talves não fossem assim tão maus. E o tempo passou rápido pros dois e agora eles não eram mais crianças eram um belo rapaz e um belíssima moça.

Como Julieta já era uma jovem que em poucos tempos ela ia ser torna uma vampira completa depois de completar sues dezesseis anos os seus pais decidiram arranjar um noivo pra sua bela filha e eles já tinha um noivo em mente, o nome do rapaz era Paris, um jovem vampiro de uma família muito rica, tradicional e poderosa que sempre foram grades aliados da família Capulito. Mas a jovem não tolerava a ideia de seus pais escolherem o seu marido e também de sempre querer se interferir na sua vida, como eles eram pais muito severo sempre queria se por na vida de Julieta e que tudo fosse do jeito deles, isso era um fato que ela odiava nos suas pais, mas o que mais perturbava era que um dia ela ia ser uma vampira completa e ter enormes desejos de querer sangue humano, como Julieta era uma pessoa muito gentil não suportava a ideia de feri alguém e por esses motivos ela tinha muito medo de ser uma vampira, e parecia os seus pesadelos estavam começado a se realisar, Julieta já podia senti mudanças no seu corpo e seu comportamento, sua pele cada dia estavam mais clara e também cada vez perdia o seu calor e ficava mais fria, sua força e auto reflexão também estavam aumentando e o pior de tudo pra ela que já podia começar a sentir um pouco cheiro de sangue de humanos e até animais.

Enquanto isso na mansão dos Montéquios estava Romeu que agora não é mais uma criança e já avia feitos seus dezesseis anos e agora que já não era tão novo pra começar seus treinamentos para se torna um grande exterminador de vampiros e seguir as vontades de seus pais de ele ser um ser um exterminador, mas não era isso que Romeu sempre quis, ele nunca quis ser o que os seus pais sempre sonharam pra ele, o que Romeo sempre queria é ser livre pra tomar suas próprias escolhas e poder viver a vida livremente, vivendo perigos e emoções, realmente ele era um jovem sonhador e aventureiro gostava de passa o dia se divertindo com o seu amigo Benvólio e o primo Mercúcio, mas o que o Romeu mais sonhava era com uma certa jovem que ele avia conhecido a tempo atrás quando era um garoto, o nome dela era Rosalina Capulito, ele sempre gostou dessa garota que viu somente umas vezes e logo que viram ficaram grandes amigos de infância, mas como ela pertencia a família Capulito teve que separar do seu amigo Romeu e assim nunca mais se viram, mesmo assim ele tinha sonho de encontra-la novamente.

Um dia a família Capulito anunciou pra todos da sociedade dos vampiros que ia dar um grande baile pra comemorar os dezesseis anos da herdeira Julieta e lá o Sr. Capulito iria anunciar o noivado de sua filha com o jovem Paris, todos estavam bem animados pro grande evento menos a Julieta que já imaginava que os seus pais iria entregar sua mão pra um desconhecido. E os dias se passaram tão rápido com num pisca de olhos finalmente chega o dão grande dia do baile da casa dos Capulitos, Romeu que estava com seu castelo conversado com seu amigo Benvólio até que entra Mercúcio que avia acabado de saber sobre esse baile e queria fala a novidade pro seu primo Romeu.

_Hey Romeu, Benvólio, tão sabendo das novidades que ta todo mundo comentado.

_Uh! Novidade?! Que tipo de novidade, Mercúcio?_ Pergunta Romeu.

_Agora também estou curioso! O que?_ Benvólio também pergunta.

_Bem, o que eu tenho pra contar é que eu soube que os Capulitos vão da uma festança de arromba onde vai ter só vampirada.

_É isso que você tinha pra conta, fala serio Mercúcio, mas que novidade em?! _Fala Benvólio.

_ Hey, qual é Benvólio?! Eu achei isso bem interessante, imagina só você numa festa cheia de vampiro, cara acho isso muito sinistro._ Mercúcio diz.

_ Aff Mercúcio e suas ideias malucas, sabe o que eu penso sobre isso?! Eu penso: "não quero nem pensar em esta num lugar onde tem um bando de vampiros esfomeados querendo meu sangue" .

_Bah, Benvólio você por acaso esta comedo de vampirinhos é?!_ Pergunta Mercúcio ironicamente para seu amigo.  
_Medo claro que não, só to sendo sensato aqui.

Enquanto os dois discutia Romeu pensava que talvez ele pudesse encontra sua amiga de infância Rosalina, e seus amigos percebem que o Romeu parece esta no outro mundo então Mercúcio decide acorda o primo dos seus pensamentos.

_Oh Romeu, acorda! Nós estávamos aqui falado e você caladão ai!

_Uh! Desculpe pessoal, bem gente sabe que acho que não é uma má ideia de imos pro baile dos Capulito._ Romeu sugeri essa ideia para seu amigo e seu primo com a esperança de encontra Rosalina no baile.

_O QUE? Romeu você ficou maluco de fez?_ Benvólio responde apavorado.

_Olha não sei não Romeu, você tem certeza sobre isso, por quer afinal lá não é um baile comum onde tem gente igual nós, lá é um baile cercado por vampiros por todo lado e você sabe muito bem de que vampiros se alimenta?!_Responde Mercúcio que também estava um pouco surpreso com o seu primo.

_Eu sei gente, eu sei. Mas é que eu tenho esperança de encontra a Rosalina nesse baile. Talves seja a ultima chance de encontra-la.

_Romeu, isso é loucura, para e volta pra realidade, a unica coisa que você vai encontra nesse baile é morte e mesmo se nós voltamos vivos o seu pai se descobri vai fritar nós três por te indo na mansão Capulito. _Benvólio fala.

_Por favor gente, mas vocês tem que entende meus motivos, e meu pai não vai descofia de nada é só da uma boa desculpa e proto, tenho certeza que vocês querem uma boa aventura, não querem?! _ Romeu insistir.

_Olha, até que não é uma má ideia, que saber to com tigo Romeo, eu vou nesse baile. _Fala Mercúcio.

_ Benvólio em estado de choque pergunta. _ O QUE?! Até Você Mercúcio?

Ta falado serio mesmo Mercúcio?_Pergunta o Romeu.

_Claro primo, você mesmo disse que ia ser uma aventura e eu to doido pra me aventura e ao contrario de certas pessoas que são mais medrosos do que uma galinha.

_O que você disse Mercúcio?_ Pergunta Benvólio que não gostou nada da indireta do amigo.

_Risos._Nada não Benvólio lindo meu amor. _ Mercúcio fala cheio de deboche.

_Bah! Tá bom, mas depois não me diz que não avisei. _ Responde Benvólio inconformado de toma essa decisão.

Isso então vamos._Romeu todo alegre responde.

Enquanto isso estava Julieta suspirou no seu quarto. A sua ama Cordelia estava ali para ajudá-la a preparar-se para um suntuoso baile que seria oferecida em casamento polo noivo que os seus pais escolheram naquela noite. Contudo, ela preferia esconder-se mo quarto a desempenhar o papel da filha obediente em uma sala cheia de vampiros estranhos. Então a sua ama Cordelia que sempre cuidou dela como uma filha dês que ela nasceu, percebeu que Julieta não parecia estava feliz.

_O que foi querida senhorita?! Por que esta tão tristinha? Não era pra senhorita esta feliz com o baile que é hoje a noite?

_ É por isso que estou triste, por esse baile, por mim queria que esse baile chegasse nunca. _ Responde Julieta.

_mas, por que você não quer ir ao baile senhorita? _ Pergunta a ama preocupada com a sua senhorinha.

_É porque esse é mais um desses bailes cheios de vampiros e também tenho quase certeza que nesse baile que papai e mamãe vão da minha mão algum partido que eles escolheram. _Julieta afirma muito afrita.

_ Eu te entendo querida, mas você tem que ver de um certo lado que os seus pais não fazem isso por seu mau, eles só querem te ver feliz.

_É! Esta certa, Obrigada por sempre esta perto de mim e ter me cuidado com todo carinho Cordelia.

_Não tem de que agradecer Julieta, faço isso por você porque gosto muito da senhorita como uma filha de verdade. Minha nossa chega de conversa e vamos logo te arruma antes que você se atrase e seu pai fique furioso e nós não queremos ver o lord Capulito furioso por aqui né?!

_Risos._hu hum_ Julieta concorda com sua ama.

Ao cair da noite deu início ao baile os convidados estavam chegado um por um, não demorou muito pro salão estar lotado, apesar de todos serem vampiros eles estavam muito elegantes mulheres lindas maduras com belos vestidos longos de rainha e homens de meia-idade charmosos com belas roupas elegantes de reis e barões, tudo era encantado, mas nada era tão encantador do que a bela doce Julieta, ela estava realmente magnífica radiante como uma princesinha, todos estavam admirando como a senhoritasinha da casa dos Capulitos avia crescido e se tornado uma belíssima jovem. Todos estavam se divertido muito menos Julieta que queria sumi do que esta naquele lugar, então Romeu e seus companheiros chegam na festa como nenhum dos três nunca viram vampiros antas ficaram admirado por ver que vampiros são tão belos e principalmente as vampiras eram belíssimas eles estavam de queixo caído pela beleza das vampiras, Romeu, Mercúcio e Benvólio cresceram ouvido historias que vampiros alem de ser maus eles também era criaturas horrendas só não podia imaginar que os vampiros pode ser de uma beleza fora do comum. No decorre da festa o Sr. Capulito chamou a Julieta pra ir até ele estava e como uma boa filha obediente obedeceu as ordens do seu pai.

_Sim, senhor meu pai, porque me chamou?!

_Olhe Julieta, quero que você conhesa uns velhos grandes amigos do seu pai, esse é o Code e a Condesa de Borromeo_ Sr. Capuleto apresenta a familia Borromeo pra sua filha que ficou meio supresa.

_É... Prazer em conhecer senhor conde e senhora condessa! _Julieta cumprimentá-los.

_O Prazer é todo nosso, senhorita Julieta!_ O conde Borromeo a cumprimenta.

_ Senhorita Julieta, Como você esta crescida, parece que foi ontem que você era um bebezinho, e agora senhorita já é uma bela mulher. _ A Sra. Barromeo fala.

_Ah Obrigada! A senhora também é muito bonita. _ Julieta agradece pelo elogio. e a Sra. Barromeo coloca sua mão na face de Julieta e comesa acariciar, suas mãos era tão fria que parecia que ela estava passado uma pedra de gelo na seu rosto.  
_Obrigada querida, você sem duvida é uma boa menina. Hum, nossa como sua pele é quente, ainda não perdeu o seu calor humano, nós vampiros maduros e completos até esquecemos como era ter uma pele quente de um humano, a nossa pele é tão fria de um gelo abaixo de zero.

Nesse momento Julieta baixou a cabeça o que queria era pode chora, realmente sua transformação estava acontecendo isso era evidente e não dava pra muda. Então o Sr. Capulito interrompe e fala;

_ Julieta, esse é o Paris de Barromeo, filho do senhor e a senhora Barromeo.

_Prazer em conhecê-lo lord Paris _Cumprimenta Julieta.

_Estou honrado de conhecê-la senhorita Julieta. Realmente a senhorita é ainda mais linda do que falaram sobre você._Fala o jovem rapaz.

_Julieta sem jeito responde. _ Obrigada!

_Então, a senhorita me concederia essa honra de dançar comigo?!_Pergunta Paris chamando Julieta para dançar com ele.

_Ah... Claro! _ E Julieta que é muito obediente em relação aos seus pais acaba aceitando sem incitar.

Paris não era um homem feio ou nada do tipo, ao contrario ele era um jovem vampiro muito bonito, elegante e inteligente, mas mesmo assim Julieta não sentia nada especial por ele, não estava apaixonada e por isso ficava cada mais triste, ela sempre sonhou em se casar com o homem que ela amasse eternamente, mas em algum lugar na sua mente dizia que o seu futuro não teria escapatória, era esse homem que o seu pai escolheu pra passa toda eternidade ao seu lado. Então Paris notou que Julieta estava triste ao dançar com ele e perguntou;  
_O que foi senhorita?

_Ham! É... É nada não, não precisa se preocupar. _Julieta responde.

_Mas você não me parece bem. Esta passado mal? Se for isso é melhor paramos de dançar.

_Obrigada por se preocupa, mas não é nada de, mas.

_Ta bom! Fico um pouco aliviado de saber que a senhorita não esta com nada serio. Já sei, olha fica aqui que eu vou busca uma bebida pra você, esta bom?

_Tá! Vou esta te esperado.

E ai Paris sai e deixa Julieta cozinha no salão de dança e logo depois que ele sai Julieta sai do salão pra não atrapalhar outros casais dançado, esqui nesse momento Romeu que estava procurado Rosalina acaba vendo Julieta de longe e mesmo a distância ele fica completamente hipnotizado pela sua radiante beleza, ele sentia o seu coração bater tão forte ao ponte de sair pela boca, era um sentimento que nunca sentiu antes, nem mesmo pela Rosalina, e então ele decide ir até onde Julieta estava, então quando ele chega perto dela e a chama, no momento que ela virou e o viu pela primeira fez foi como ela estivesse entrado em um encanto mágico onde ela nunca mias desejaria sei do encanto e o seu coração batia cada vês mais rápido que parecia que ele ia explodir e seus olhos não parava de olhar desse belíssimo jovem misterioso que nunca viu antes.

_Ah... É... Qu... Qual é o seu nome?_Pergunta Romeo meio nervoso.

_Ju... Juli... Julieta! _ responde a Julieta que estava bem nervosa.

_Julieta! É um nome muito lindo. Julieta!

_Obrigada! É... É o... Seu? _Julieta pergunta.

_Ro...Romeu!

_Riso._Também gostei do seu nome.

_Risos._Obrigado!

Eles ficam um momento só se olhado e então Romeu toma corajem e a chama pra dançar e eles danças magicamente, pros dois era como esta num sonho lindo onde eles nunca mais queria acorda.

_Julieta?! _Romeu fala.

_Sim, Romeu_ Julieta o responde.

_Não sei como te disse isso, mais acho que estou...

_Estou?

_Suspiro._Estou... Estou me apaixonado por você. E é estranho porque eu nunca senti nada assim por ninguém até te conhecer, eu sei que você deve esta achado eu um louco, porque ninguém que acabe de conhecer uma pessoa e fala pra ela que esta apaixonado, mas eu não consigo mais controla o que to sentido e se eu não falasse pra você sobre meus sentimentos não iria nem conseguir dormi essa noite, tenho medo desse baile acabar eu nunca mais te verei de novo.

_Oh Romeo... Eu..._Suspiro._Por favor, vamos conversa em outro lugar aqui não é seguro, se alguém nós ver não quero nem imagina o que vai acontecer.

_Esta certa, então vamos.

E eles vão para o jardim do castelo onde não tinha ninguém pra incomoda-los e ai então Julieta comesa a fala.

_Romeu... Parece que você não é o único que esta sentindo o mesmo, você foi sincero comigo e eu vou ser sincera com você, quando te vi não sei como te explicar mas, comecei sentir como o mundo avia parado pra mim e meu coração batesse forte ao pondo do meu coração não aquenta mais e também nunca senti uma felicidade tão grande em pode ter encontrado. Romeo... Se isso for amor então eu to mesmo te amando, eu nunca amei ninguém e sei que nunca mais amarei outro depois de você, Romeu.

_Julieta...

E nesse momento Romeu toma Julieta nos seus braços e abraça bem forte, coloca sua mão no rosto dela, Julieta sente a mão dele tão quente que aquecia sua alma, e devagar ia se aproximando dos seus lábios com o dela cada vez mais perto até que os seus lábios finalmente se encontra e encostam um no outro fazendo os dois experimentar um sabor que nunca sentiram antes, o sabor do prazer, pra Julieta os lábios de Romeu era tão quente e ele a beijava com tanto virgo que pela primeira vez ela se sentia viva como nunca se sentiu antes, Romeu quanto mais ele a beijava mais ele queria, se ele pudesse a beijava pra sempre mas então Julieta sentiu o cheiro do sangue do Romeu, e esse cheiro era tão forte, tão doce que ela o desejava profundamente beber esse sangue era como droga feito especialmente só pra ela e quanto mais ela sentia o cheiro mais queria ao ponto de perde seu controle total de si e ai ela empurrou o Romeu pra longe dela e assim eles pararam de se beijar.

Julieta?! O que ouve? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado com você? Já sei, eu não devia ter beijado, eu devia ter respeitado a sua honra, me perdoa Julieta!

_Não! não é nada disso, o beijo foi..._Suspiro_ Foi inesquecível, mas é que...

_Mas o que?

Nesse momento Julieta começa a pensar; _ "Como eu posso querer o sangue de outro vampiro se vampiro não tem sangue, bom na verdade os vampiros completo, os que estam em fazer de transformação como eu ainda tem sangue mais não é a mesma coisa que sangue de humano e Romeu tem cheiro de sangue de humano de verdade... hum. um cheiro muito bom pra mim. Oh não será que Romeu é um humano?!"

_O que foi Julieta? Por que você não me respondeu a minha pergunta? Estou começado a fica muito preocupado com você.

_Romeu, por favor, seja honesto comigo se você realmente me ama. Por acaso você... É... É um... É um humano?

Quando Julieta pronuncia a palavra humano Romeu ficou pálido de susto e totalmente gelado como nunca ficou, ele não sabia nem o que dizer.

_O... O... Que

_Por favor, Romeu, me diga eu não vou te fazer nenhum mal, eu sou incapaz de feri um ser humano principalmente você, o homem que me apaixonei profundamente. Eu só preciso saber, confia em mim, por favor, meu Romeu.

Naquele momento os olhos da jovem vampira começaram a cair lagrimas e ele sentia se ele mentisse pra ela estaria partido o coração dela pra sempre e o seu coração se partiria junto também.

Ele respirou fundo e disse._Por quer você acha isso, Julieta? Por que motivo pesas que eu sou um humano?

_Bem, foi que... Quando nos beijamos eu pude sentir o seu cheiro de sangue, e não parecia sangue de vampiro em fazer de transformação, parecia ser sangue de humano, e ainda posso senti mais nem tanto já que agora estamos numa certa distância.

_É, acho que não posso continuar com essa farsa, me perdoa Julieta, eu acho que menti pra você, eu sou realmente um humano.

_Céus, você nunca devia ter vido aqui, Romeu, você nem deve continuar aqui, você deve ir...

_Embora?! É isso que você ia dizer. Fique sabendo que não me arrependo de vindo pra esse baile sabe por quer, Julieta? Por que eu vi aqui só pra te encontra, a vida toda eu sonhei com você e algum me dizia que eu ia te encontra nesse baile, e realmente eu tava certo.

_Não Romeu, você esta errado, você nunca devia vir nesse castelo, nunca devia me conhecido, o nosso amor não tem futuro, e se você continuar mais uns segundos nesse castelo correra um grade risco de vida. Vá embora Romeu, nunca mais volte aqui, pro seu próprio bem.

_Não posso acredita que estou ouvido isso de você, Julieta. O nosso amor tem futuro sim, eu vou te provar isso, como você pode duvidar do nosso amor? Por quer duvida? Só por que sou humano e você vampira isso pra mim não diz nada.

_Isso pra mim diz tudo, nunca poderemos viver juntos, por favor, Romeu, eu te imploro vá embora, por favor, tenta-me compreende, eu to fazendo isso pro seu próprio bem, eu te amo e não suportaria ver você morrer.

_Eu te entendo, minha amada Julieta, esta certa, não sou capais de te deixa, mas realmente não posso ficar aqui, então vou pegar meus companheiros e irei embora mais rápido possível, mas eu te peço só uma coisa, que você não esqueça nunca de mim e que eu voltarei aqui pra poder te ver e um dia nós viveremos juntos para sempre não importa o modo que seja, eu te amo, Julieta.

E assim Romeu da um beijo bem rápido nela e vai embora deixado ali sozinha, quando Julieta ver a partida do Romeu ela cai no chão e desaba em lagrima de desespero por ter se apaixonado por um humano e que o amor deles não iria dar certo que podia levar os dois a desgraça por uma amor proibido sem futuro.


	2. Familias Rivas (Rivalidade) Odio e Amor

Romeu voltou pro salão e encontra Mercúcio e Benvólio se divertido no baile com as belas vampiras que estavam dando mole pra eles sem saber que eram humanos.

_Benvólio, Mercúcio, Graças a Deus que eu encontrei vocês. _ Romeu fala.

_Ah Romeu agora não, não ta vendo que estou me dando bem com essa gostosa aqui._Fala Mercúcio.

_É Mercúcio, até que não foi uma má ideia temos vindo pra essa festa, cara só da gata na nossa cola._ Bencúcio diz.

_Gente, por favor, é serio! Já sei._ Então Romeu puxa os amigos pelo braço_ Com licença meninas, posso roupa os dois por um segundo._Diz Romeu.

_O que foi Romeu? O que deu em você? Foi você mesmo que trouxe a gente pra cá e agora que embora._ Fala Benvólio que não gostou da atitude do Romeu.

_Gente, a situação agora ta seria, eu sei que fui responsável e vimos pra esse lugar, mas nós temos que ir embora imediatamente, não me pergunta o porquê, só devemos ir, se nós ficamos mas tempo aqui os vampiros vão perceber que nos somos humanos e não quero nem pensar o que vei depois. _Fala Romeu sussurrando pros seus amigos.

_É por que você acha que eles vão descobri quem somos? Não tem como, ou será que tem?_Mercúcio pergunta.

_Porque acabo de descobri que vampiros podem senti o chero do nosso sangue, nós demos sorte que eles estão distraídos e não perceberam e por isso temos que embora agora._Romeu responde.

_Ta certo Romeu, esse não é o nosso lugar, é melhor irmos o quanto antes, e já ficamos o suficiente._Benvólio concorda com o Romeu.

_Bah! É uma pena mesmo temos que ir e deixa essa vampiras tão gatas esperando, ta bom, vamos. _ Mercúcio também concorda, mas não com muito entusiasmo.

E nesse momento o Sr. Capulito começou a dar seu discursos de noivado da filha e ele estava ao lado de sua senhora e a família Barromeo, então ele pede pra sua filha Julieta aparece onde eles estavam e Julieta quando aparece e Romeu acaba olhado se da conta de Julieta além de ser vampira ela não é só de uma família qualquer de vampiros, ela pertence a família rival da sua, ele fica totalmente abalado.

_Oh, Romeu, o que foi? _ Pergunta Benvólio preocupado com seu amigo. Romeu responde.

_Não nada não, vamos indo logo._ Romeu começa a pensar. _Não pode ser Julieta é mesmo uma Capulito?!

Quando os três estavam saindo do salão no exato momento estava passado um vampiro que não era nada simpático, o nome dele era Tebaldo Capulito, Tebaldo era um vampiro muito arrogante, odiava profundamente os humanos e principalmente os Montéquios, ele era o sobrinho do lord Capulito e era como o braço direito do tio, quando os três estavam passado Romeu esbarrou no Tebaldo que no mesmo estante Tebaldo sentiu o cheiro de sangue humano vido do Romeu, e na mesma hora ele percebeu que aqueles três eram humanos. Então Tebaldo decide ir atrás do seus amigos pra da um jeito nos penetra da festa. Romeu e seu amigo e seu primo já estavam no jardim preste a ir embora quando Telbado os seus amigos apareceram.

_A onde pretende ir, seus mores humanos?_Tebaldo começa a fala.

_Desculpe, sei que não devíamos ter vindo a esse Castelo, nós reconhecemos nosso erro e o que queremos é ir embora sem causar mais nenhum problema._Responde o Romeu que estava tentado esconde o seu pouco de medo e querendo acha a melhor solução pro problemão que ele arranjou.

_Calados! Vocês e seus amigos deviam ter pensado nisso antes de invadir a propriedade dos Capulitos. Pela sua ousadia de ter vido nesse castelo sofreram as consequências.

O QUER?! Consequências!_Fala Mercúcio apavorado.

_riso maléfico._Como eu sou uma pess... Ou melhor, vampiro justo, não vou manda-los pro inferno rápido. Então mas vamos fazer assim?! Você rapaz que é mais valente duelar de espada comigo até a morte, se vencer podem volta pra casa, mas se eu vencer mandarei você pro inferno, mas também mandarei seus amiguinhos pra te fazer companhia lá. O que acha? _Fala Telbado com um sorriso insano no rosto.

_Por mim tudo bem!_Responde Romeu bem confiante.

_Ih! Lasco se, é realmente estamos ferrados!_Mercúcio comenta da situação onde eles se meteram.

_O que?! Romeu você tá realmente certo, isso e loucura, ele é vampiro e voc..._Benvólio fala mas é interrompido pelo Romeu.

_Sim, estou certo sobre a minha decisão, eu só preciso de uma espada, como pode ver estou totalmente desarmado.

_Por mim não tem importância, meu amigo pode empresta a espada dele pra você.

_Responde Telbado. Ele manda um dos seus amigos empresta a espada e ele obedece entregado à espada ao Romeu, Romeu sente o peso da espada e não ta com tanto medo de enfrentar um vampiro em um duelo de espada até a morte, pois sempre foi bom em espada, desde pequeno praticava brincado dos seus amigos. E assim comosa a luta, os dois cumprimentam com as espada e Romeu e Telbade e são rápidos e habilidosos, mas Romeu perdia pro Telbade em uma pequena desvantagem, que Tebaldo era muito mais rápido que Romeu, pois era um vampiro e todos vampiros tem poderem de força e velocidade, realmente parecia que a luta já tinha ó seu fim, mas Romeu não deixava se levar de desistir e o seu principal motivo pra vencer era sua amada Julieta, ele fez uma promessa que iria volta a vê-la e que iriam viver juntos pra sempre e pelo seu amor ele tava destinado a vencer não importa as enormes dificuldades que poderia encontra no cominho. Romeu chegava perto do Telbade pra da um golpe com sua espada e ele desviava tão rápido que os seu olhos não podia acompanha direito e com isso Romeu já estava começando a ficar cansado. Mas então aparece nada mais do que o próprio lord Capulito que ficou sabendo da luta que tava tendo do seu sobrinho com o humano penetra e ele aparece lá para impedir a luta.

_BASTA!_Ele grita, e imediatamente os dois pararam com a luta.

_Tio._ Telbado surpreso fala.

_O que você pensa que esta fazendo rapaz? O Sr Capulito pergunta nada satisfeito com o sobrinho.

_Perdoe senhor meu tio, achei que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa de elimina esse vermes humanos que tiveram a coragem de invadido o santuário do nosso lar. _ Responde Telbade se desculpando para o seu tio.

_Não me interessa, você saber que lutas entre Capulito e Montéquio são proibidas pela lei do rei Escalo e você sabe que eu e o Montéquio seguimos esse lei rigidamente._ Sr. Capulito fala um pouco furioso.

_Sim, senhor meu tio, isso não vai se acontecer de novo.

_Ótimo, e quanto a vocês três nunca mais volte a esse castelo se não querem depravar uma guerra entre duas famílias novamente. _ O Sr Capulito dar as suas ordens e vira de custa e ao mesmo tempo virado sua longa capa.

_Você o ouviu, Romeu, é vamos logo._ Fala Benvólio puxado Romeo pra eles irem embora. Romeu começa a pensar; _ Não importa o que aconteça, Julieta, eu voltarei, por favor, espero que esteja esperado por mim até lá.

Julieta que tava dentro do castelo no salão, ficou sabendo da confusão que aconteceu, só não sabia o que realmente aconteceu e quem era que estava lutando, mas algum já li dizia que tinha haver com o Romeu e isso deixava muito aflita. Ela precisava saber se o seu amor estava bem. Então Julieta perguntou pra mãe se sabia de alguma coisa.

_Ah... Mãe, a senhora sabe qual foi o motivo da confusão que aconteceu? Quem que estava luta com quem?

_Hum... Bom querida, não sei de muita coisa, mas o que contaram pro seu pai era que ouve uma luta do seu primo Telbado com uns vermes humanos que tiveram ousadia de vir até o nosso baile, pior de tudo é que eles conseguiram arruína a nossa magnífica festa. _ A Sra. Capulito responde a sua filha e a garota fica mais preocupada quando a mãe fala que eram humanos que estavam na luta com seu primo. A mãe de Julieta percebe o jeito estranho da filha e pergunta; _ É por que o interesse de saber, minha filha?_E Julieta responde;

_Ah... É que eu só queria saber por curiosidade, senhora minha mãe.

_Hum, tá, sei!_Sra. Capulito fala. _ Bah, já to perdendo minha paciência, cadê o seu pai, Julieta? Ele disse que ia só resolver aquele probleminha é nada dele...

Oh... Romeu, por favor, esteja a salvo. _Julieta pensava.

Então, o Sr. Capulito finalmente chega. Sra. Capulito que já tava nervosa com o sumiço do marido comesa a fala;  
_A onde o senhor meu marido estava até agora?

_Respiração funda_ Você sabe muito bem onde eu estava, senhora minha esposa, eu estava comprido minhas obrigações de o senhor da casa e impedir que mais tragédias aconteça, mas parece que você nunca me escuta mesmo._ O lord Capuleto responde sua esposa.

–Ah... Com licença, senhor meu pai... É..._Julieta chama atenção do seu pai e o seu pai o fala com ela;_ Sim, minha filha?!

_Julieta faz sua pergunta._Papai, o que realmente aconteceu? Com quem meu primo Tebaldo lutava? Eu só to perguntado por saber mesmo.

_Aconteceu, foi que o filho do montéquio Romeu, é seus amigos tiveram a coragem de vir aqui no nosso baile, e Tebaldo de um jeito acabou descobrindo, e vocês sabem como ele é, quis enfrentar aqueles humanos sem pensar que o garoto que ele lutou era filho do nosso maior inimigo, realmente Tebaldo e muito imprudente, não quis nem pensar nas consequências, mas de fato o jovem Montéquio é de muita corajem de vir aqui e quere enfrenta um vampiro com Tebaldo. _Riso_ É admiro a coragem dos jovens humanos de hoje em dia.

_Julieta quando ouviu seu pai falar que Romeu é um montéquio avia ficado em estado de choque, ela não podia imagina que ele fosse um Montéquio, a família que sempre foi rival da sua e sempre será. Julieta sentia que o mundo caiu diante dos seus olhos.

_Hum! Julieta?! O que aconteceu com você, filha? Você esta bem?_Pergunta o Sr. Capulito preocupado com a filha.

_Hu... Sim, estou sim. Só to cansada do baile. Se me derem permissão, eu vou pro meu quarto.

_A Sra. Carpólito diz _Tudo bem filhinha, realmente esse baile foi cansativo. Boa noite meu amor.

_Boa noite mamãe! Boa noite papai!

_Boa noite Julieta._Responde Sr. Capulito.

E assim Julieta sobe em direção para ir pro seu quarto, deixado ali seus pais preocupados, achando que sua filha esta agindo de uma maneira muito estranha. O que ela mais queria na quela hora era chora, chora muito pro seu amor proibido.


	3. Casamento (Matrimônio) Votos Eternos

Julieta estava no seu quarto deitada na cama muito triste não parava de pensar no Romeu e tudo que aconteceu no baile, já era bem tarde seus pais já estavam em seus quarto, mas julieta não conseguia dormi de maneira nenhuma, então ela se levantou e foi até a sacada do quarto pra procura refúgio as estrelas e olhando pras estrelas comesa a falar.

_Por favor, estrelinhas do céu, me de um pouco de luz, me faça entender o por quer do Romeu te entrado na minha vida? Por quer nós nos apaixonamos? Por que Romeu é um humano e eu tinha que ser uma vampira? Qual é o motivo desse amor existir? É o que reservar pro nosso futuro? São tantas perguntas que existe no meu peito, tantas, que podia passar o noite toda fazendo todas essas perguntas para vocês estrelas. Har, são realmente perguntas que nunca terão resposta. Mas, sabem, mesmo estando apaixonada pelo meu inimigo, não tenho nenhum arrependimento dentro de mim, na verdade estou muito feliz de esta amado um homem como Romeu, ele é tão doce, forte, inteligente, valente, compreensível e também tão lindo. Ele tem tudo que sempre quis encontra em um homem para amar. Mas estrelas, tudo que eu realmente peso para vocês é a segurança e felicidade do Romeu, quero que ele seja feliz não importa se eu não for à felicidade dele, pra mim a felicidade dele já é o bastante pra ser a minha.

Enquanto Julieta falava com as estrelas, não podia imaginar que Romeu estava ali escutado tudo, na verdade o que aconteceu foi que Romeu depois de voltado pra sua casa com seus companheiros ele não parava de pensar na Julieta e queria muito ver ela, então ele dissídio volta pro castelo dos Capulitos só pra ver sua amada mesmo sabendo dos perigos que poderia acontecer. Então ele estava subido pela escada que tinha na parede de baixo da sacada do quarto e Julieta, e quando ele finalmente chega na sacada a pergunta; _Por que parou de falar Julieta? Eu estava gostado tanto de ouvir. _ E nesse momento Julieta avia tomado um susto, ela podia jurar que avia acabado de ouvir a voz do Romeu. _ Romeu, é você? _Ela pergunta e nesse momento Romeu aparece na frente dela dizendo; "Sim, sou eu!" e na mesma hora Julieta se assusta com o surgimento do Romeu assim do nada.

_Ro...me..._Julieta surpresa responde. Ele entra dentro na sacada e comesa a fala.

_Calma Julieta, sou eu, Romeu. Não precisa fica com medo. _Fala Romeu tentando acalmá-la, Julieta balança a cabeça.

_Riso_ Não to comedo de você, Romeu. Eu só fiquei meio surpresa de você te aparecido tão de repente.

_Desculpa de qualquer forma, não queria te assustado.

_Não, tudo bem! Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? Você não sabe o quanto é perigoso estar aqui?

_Eu sei disso, eu sei, mas é que eu precisava-te ver estava morrendo de saudades de você, Julieta.

_Oh, Romeu, eu também estava... _Então Romeu interromper o que Julieta estava falando e a beija profundamente.

_Como sentir falta dos seus lábios, Julieta._ Fala Romeu.

_Riso_ Eu também. _ Diz Julieta um pouco envergonhada.

_Julieta, eu tomei uma decisão muito seria, e tenho certeza que é isso mesmo que eu quero.

_Do que esta falando, Romeu? _ Julieta meio curiosa pergunta.

_Julieta...Você aceita se casar comigo? _ Romeu pergunta de uma maneira muito doce.

_Ham... O que?! Você não pode ta falando serio, como que iremos nos casar se a gente... _Julieta muito surpresa fala e Romeu a interrompe.

_Não precisa se preocupar, nós nos casaremos em segredo, eu tenho um amigo que é padre, sei se eu pedi-lo ele vai aceita nos casar. Agora só depende da sua resposta, Julieta você quer ser minha esposa?

_Sim, sim, sim, é tudo que eu mais quero, meu querido Romeu, é ser sua esposa. Sim, eu aceito me casar com você._Julieta responde com muita felicidade. E os dois se beijam apaixonadamente.

_Então amanha meio dia na igreja, estarei te esperado lá. _Fala Romeu com bastante entusiasmo.

_Sim, amanha, mas agora você deve ir.

_Ham! Eu não quero ir e ter que te deixa, mas não tenho escolha.

_Você deve ir logo.

_Ta bom! eu te amo muito Julieta, e estarei esperado ansiosamente amanha .

_Eu também Romeu, te amo.

E assim eles dão um último beijo de despedida e ele vai embora. No dia seguinte Julieta estava na sua cama dormido e a sua ama Cordélia entra pra acordá-la.

_Bom dia, senhorita Julieta. _Fala a Cordélia.

_Hum... Bom dia! _ Responde Julieta com uma bela expressão de felicidade e Cordelia percebe.

_Senhorita Julieta, é pressão minha ou você esta de bom humor hoje? A muito tempo não vejo com um sorriso lindo no rosto. _Pergunta Cordelia.

_Ham... Bom... Cardélia não sei se eu devo contar. _ Fala Julieta meio envergonhada.

_Hum! Eu sabia. O que você esta escondendo de mim menina, não esconde pra mim, você nunca escondeu nada de mim sempre teve a minha total confiança. _ Cordélia pergunta muito curiosa.

_É eu sei disso, mas é que?! É uma coisa que ninguém pode saber principalmente meus pais, se eles soubessem com certeza iria arrancar meu pescoço.

_Eu te entendo, Julieta, eu prometo que não contarei para seus pais, eu sempre guardei todos os seus segredos e nunca contei um sequer pro seus pais, quem sabe eu posso até te ajudar com isso hem?!

_É verdade Cordélia, você sempre foi como uma irmã, amiga e mãe pra mim, nunca que eu deixei de confiar em você e eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. Cordélia, não se assuste com o que vou contar mas você precisa saber tudo dês do inicio. Ontem no baile conheci o filho do Montéquio, o Romeu e nós acabamos nos apaixonado e ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei.

_Ham...O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! o que você disse Julieta? Você e o Montéquio, não pode ser, você sabe o que esta falando mocinha, ele é um humano e você é uma vampira, ele é um Montéquio e você é uma Capulito._Cordélia muito nervosa e assustada fala.  
_xiiiii, Cordélia fala baixo, por favor. Eu sei disso tudo, mas eu amo o Romeu profundamente, amo tanto de um jeito que nunca amei antes, esse sentimos são tão profundo que não tem nem como explicar. Você tem que me entender. _Julieta muito aflita explica pra sua ama tentando faze-la entender. Cordelia ver o quanto a menina esta feliz com esse romance como nunca antes e que realmente amava o jovem mesmo sabendo que pra viver esse amor seria o mesmo que comentar um pecado. A única coisa que Cordélia desejava era que Julieta fosse feliz.

_Esta bem, se isso te fará feliz, então irei te ajudar e jamais falarei isso pro seus pias, mesmo se eles me torturarem. _Fala Cordélia ainda um pouco inconformada de concorda com essa loucura.

_Obrigada Cordelia, muito obrigada, eu sabia que podia conta com você. _Julieta muito feliz agradece a sua ama.

_Não tem de que agradecer Julieta, só faço isso por que quero te ver feliz.

_Eu sei, mesmo assim te agradeço, obrigada Cordélia.

Enquanto isso Romeu foi à igreja falar com o seu amigo o padre Lourenço que sempre foi um amigo de grande confiança sobre o seu casamento com Julieta. Chegando lá Romeu logo foi bem recebido pelo padre que não esperava que Romeu ia aparecer lá.

_Olá Romeu, o que trás você aqui na igreja, certamente não foi pra me ver néh?! _Fala o padre Lourenço com seu jeito sarcástico.

_Bom dia senhor padre Lourenço! Eu vi aqui pra te pedir um favor. _ Pergunta Romeu.

_Um favor?! É que tipo de favor que você precisa jovem Romeu?

_Bom... É... Será que você poderia fazer um certo casamento?_Romeu meio envergonhado fala.

_Casamento?! Que casamento?

_É... Bom... To falando do meu... Casamento_ Romeu fala bem envergonhado.

_O seu casamento?! Serio, Romeu você vai se casar?! É quem é a noiva felizarda? _Pergunta o padre Lourenço.

_Sim, eu vou me casar. A minha noiva é... Julieta... Capulito._ Fala Romeu com um pouco de medo de revelar quem é sua noiva.

_A sim, Julieta Capule... O QUEEEEEEEEEE?! Você tá louco garoto? Como assim Capulito? Será que você não sabe que os Capulitos são vampiros sanguinários?!

_ ham ham, calma senhor padre Lourenço, eu posso explica?_Romeu tenta acalma o padre Lourenço.

_Então começa logo se explicar? _ O padre impaciente fala.

_Ela não é como os outros vampiros, Julieta ela é doce, meiga, gentil, é sem duvida um anjo que entrou na minha vida e eu to totalmente apaixonado, não na verdade eu to amando de verdade como nunca amei antes. Por favor, padre Lourenço faça o nosso casamento, só isso que eu pesso, por favor._Romeu fala existindo.

_Bah! Parece que eu não tenho outro jeito mesmo, se eu não fazer esse casamento é bem capas de você arranja um outro padre de outra cidade e se casar com a sua noiva vampira.

_Hum! Parece que o senhor padre me conhece muito bem néh?! _Riso._ Então o casamento vai ser meio dia logo Julieta estará vido pro nosso casamento esteja atento ta bom Padre Lourenço?

_Tá, tá, já entendi então. _Fala o padre inconformado.

Então quando já era meio dia Julieta com ajuda da sua ama se vestiu com um belo vestido, não era branco pra não da suspeita a ninguém, era um lindo vestido azul claro que dava um ar de uma anja princesa. Pra ela poder sair de casa com a permissão dos seus pais ia precisa de sua ama, pois Julieta não podia sair sozinha por ai sem ninguém pra cuida dela se não seus pais ia ficar muito preocupados, e por isso Julieta contou com ajuda da ama que avia dado uma boa desculpa de dar um passeio com Julieta pra a garota se distrair um pouco e seus pais assim não viram problema nenhum, e assim elas foram direito pra igreja, pras duas vampiras era estranho a ideia de entra numa igreja porque a coisa mais óbvia era vampiros não frequentam igreja, mas como Julieta e sua ama eram deferente da maioria dos vampiros, tinha um coração mais bondoso então não era tão errado de elas irem uma igreja. Chegado lá, o Romeu já estava no altar ao lado do padre Lourenço, Romeu tava muito elegante e charmoso e com o coração muito acelerado de nervosismo comedo de Julieta desistir, mas no momento que Julieta entra na igreja seu coração parecia que ia explodi de felicidade e Julieta também estava muito feliz que seu coração não podia se conter de alegria. Então assim eles dão o início do matrimonio segredo.

_Romeu Montéquio, Você aceita Julieta Capulito como sua legitima esposa, pra amar, respeitar, prometendo ser fiel na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até os últimos dias da sua vida. _O padre pergunta para o Romeu.

E Romeu responde _Sim, eu aceito.

_Julieta Capulito, Você aceita Romeu Montéquio como seu legitimo marido, pra amar, respeitar, prometendo ser fiel na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até os últimos dias da sua vida. _O padre pergunta para a Julieta.

_ E ela responde_ Sim, eu aceito.

_Então pelos poderes concedidos a mim, eu os declaro marido e mulher, o noivo já pode beijar a noiva e seja que deus quiser Aff!  
Então Romeu de vagar beija Julieta de uma maneira bem doce, colocando suas mãos nas mãos dela e a puxa de vaga até ficaram bem perto um do outro e seus lábios se tocarem.

Depois do casamento Romeu e Julieta combinaram de passar a lua de mel juntos de noite no quarto dela onde os seus pais e todos criados estariam em repousando e sua ama iria da cobertura, e assim eles se despediram e cada um foi pro seu canto. Mas tarde Julieta avia voltado pra sua casa ela não esperava a hora da noite chegar pra pode ver o seu amado Romeu que agora é seu marido, ela nem podia acredita que Romeu era mesmo seu marido, bom de uma certa forma afinal eles não consumaram o casamento ainda. Então Tebaldo aparece pra fala com ela.

_Minha querida prima Julieta, há quanto tempo que não te via.

_Olá Tebaldo, é realmente não nos vimos no baile e hoje eu sai cedo e não deu pra gente se ver.

_É, eu sei, seus pais me falaram do seu passeio com sua ama Cordélia. Então, foi bom o passeio?

_Ham! Foi sim, foi bom porque assim posso arejar minha cabeça de tantos problemas na minha vida.

_Problemas?! Que tipos de problemas? Deixo ver... Tem haver com o seu noivado com o filho do conde, Paris? Acertei querida prima?

_Ela respira fundo_ É, é sim um dos meus problemas, mas não quero nem pensar nessa droga de noivado, nunca aceitei que meus pais escolhesse um noivo pra mim, por quer eles tem que se meter na minha vida, por quer?!

_Porque eles são os seus pais, e todos os pais se mete na vido dos filhos, é a lei da vida. Mas fora isso, Julieta é uma pena que o meu tio nunca escolheu eu pra ser o seu noivo, eu juro que te faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo se pudesse minha querida Julieta.

_Ham... Tebaldo, por favor, não fala isso, você é meu primo, e eu sempre te vi como um irmão mais velho. _Julieta responde com muito constrangida com o que seu primo disse.

_hum! Julieta pensei que você sabia dos meus sentimentos por você, quando éramos crianças eu te via como uma irmãzinha mas ai depois que crescemos não consegui te ver dessa forma só como uma mulher.

_Eu sei disso Tebaldo, mas toda vez que você diz que gosta de mim, eu fico muito constrangida e prefiro que você não fale então.

_Hom Julieta, realmente sua inocência me fascina, tudo bem então, vou para por aqui, mas antes saiba se você sentisse o mesmo que eu sinto eu juro que convenceria o meu tio a desisti dessa loucura de casar você com esse Paris pra se casar comigo e se ele mesmo assim não concorda eu fugiria com você pra bem longe.

_ Tebaldo!_ Julieta fala como quisesse disser já chega, por favor.

_Tá, é melhor deixa você em paz, só espero que o seu conceito sobre mim munde algum dia. _E assim ele vai embora. Julieta comesa a pensar:

_Hum! Tebaldo, você nunca vai entender, você pra mim é um irmão e nada mais, e eu já amo outro homem, seria melhor se desistisse de toda esperança que tem por mim.


	4. Noite de Núpcia (Lua de Mel)

Finalmente chega a noite, Julieta estava na sala de estar com seus pais de frente pra uma lareira quentinha do fogo, seu pai lia um livro sentado em um sofá e sua mãe falava sentada em outro e Julieta só ficava quieta enquanto os dois conversavam esperado a hora que eles fosse pra cama, então o relógio deu meia noite, e seu pai viu que era tarde pra uma jovenzinha como a Julieta continuar acordada.

_Julieta, já é meia noite, tá na hora de você ir pro seu quarto._ Fala Sr. Capulito.

_Sim, papai, tá certo. É... Vocês não vão dormi agora não?_ Julieta pergunta.

_Sua mãe e eu ficaremos mais um pouco e logo vamos pro nosso quarto._E o Sr Capulito responde.  
_Tá bom! Boa noite mãe, boa noite papai!

_Boa noite, filha! _Responde a Sra Capulito.

_Boa noite, Julieta!_ Fala o Sr. Capulito.

É assim ela sobe pro seu quarto é comesa a pensar: "Boa noite papai, boa noite mamãe, tenha belos sonhos que hoje eu terei os meus." ao chegar no quarto ela tava muito nervosa, suas pernas não paravam de tremer. Ela vai ao armário e escolhe a camisola mais linda que tiver, então escolhe uma branca comprida quase transparente que tinha renda branca na borda, ela tira o seu vestido e coloca a camisola e solta seus longos cabelos castanhos claros. Julieta estava mesmo linda pra aquela noite, mas o seu nervosismo não parava. Algumas horas, mas tarde, os pais de Julieta já foram ir dormi, então já era a hora de Romeu chega, Julieta deitada na cama olhava tempo em tempo a hora no relógio e pensava: "Será que ele vai demorar muito." Então ela escuta um barulho.

_Hum! Será que é o Romeu?!_ Julieta pergunta.

é então o Romeu que estava no lado de fora comesa subir na escada da parede do quarto de Julieta até que ele chega na casada e chama por Julieta e então ela vai imediatamente até ele.

_Olá Julieta!_ Romeu diz.

_Romeu... Você realmente veio. _Julieta feliz responde.

_E por que não viria?! É a nossa lua de mel, lembra?_Fala Romeu.

_Hu hum, eu sei, sei.

_Julieta, você esta... Perfeita!

_Obrigada... Eu quis ficar assim só pra você._Ela sem jeito fala.

_Riso._ Fico feliz de saber isso.

Então ele a abrasa bem forte com carinho e fala.

_Esperei o dia todo nesse momento e agora que estou aqui com você nesse quarto só nós dois, nem posso acredita, parece que estou num sonho.

_E eu também penso o mesmo. Romeu, se isso for um sonho não me permite nunca acorda, quero sonhar ávida toda com você.

_Sim, eu prometo que nunca vamos acorda Julieta.

E então Romeu beija Julieta bem forte e profundo e depois pega ela no colo e leva ela na cama e coloca com cuidado pra não a machucar, ele comesa a baixar a alça da camisola e a beija o seu ombro, depois beija a boca dela e ao mesmo tempo desabotoando os botões da camisola e ela puxa a blusa branca dele pra cima pra tirar e ele tira todo o sua camisola e então ele comesa admira os seus seios e Julieta percebe que ele parou de a beija e estava olhado pros seus seios e ela pergunta:

_Por que parou?

_Ele responde. _Os seus seios são lindos, são os seios mais lindo que já vi em toda minha vida.

_Você quer pegá-los neles, eu deixo._ Diz Julieta meio vergonhada. Romeu da um sorriso safado e reponde: _"Sim."

Então Romeu pega nos seios da Julieta e comesa aperta-lós em cada uma de sua mão, ele apertava bem de leve pra não machuca-la e então Julieta comesa a geme de leve sentia um pouco de prazer com isso e ela fala: _"Isso é tão bom, pode aberta com mais força eu não ligo." Ele a obedece e continuava aperta-los só que dessa vez voltou a beija a boca dela, depois ele tirou sua calça preta, era a ultima peça de roupa que faltava ser tirada e então os dois se deitam, ele estavam em cima dela e sempre a beijado, passando suas mãos no corpo dela, acariciando seus braços e as pernas também, e então ele penetra o seu penes dentro da vagina dela e ela da um grito de gemido, e ele começa mexer pra frente e pra trás primeiro bem devagar e depois ia ficado cada fez mais rápido fazendo ela ter imensos prazeres que nunca sentiu antes mas ao mesmo tento era um pouco incomodado já que ela era virgem até aquela noite, e ele ia fazendo isso cada vez mais rápido e eles cada vez sentia mais prazer, ele pega nos seios dela novamente e comesa a aperta-lo bem forte, Julieta queria poder grita de prazer que ela sentia, mas sabia que não podia grita se não podia acorda todos do castelo. Mais o prazer de Julieta aumentou mais ainda quando Romeu comesa a chupar os seios dela e não só chupava mais também lambia eles e com isso ela começou a gemer,e gemia muito mas baixinho pra não acorda ninguém, enquanto Romeu chupava seus seios ela quis retribuir o agrado chupado o pescoço dele e isso só deixava mais excitado, e com isso eles chegaram ter o seu primeiro orgasmo, e nessa hora ela não sé conteve é deu um grito mais alto. Então eles param por uns estantes e começam a rir.

_Me desculpe! Será que alguém ouviu? _Fala Julieta.

_Tudo bem! Acho que ninguém ouviu _Responde o Romeu.

_Que sorte nossa.

_É! Então vamos continuar? _Romeu fala com um sorriso safado.

_Sim, mas é que eu...

_Você o que?

_Bom, não sei se devo pedir isso.

_Pedir o que? Pode pedir qualquer coisa pra mim e eu farei.

_Fico sem jeito de fala, e isso é uma coisa tão errada, mas não consigo mais me conter. Romeu eu to com muita vontade de beber o seu sangue, sei que isso é horrível e que você não tem que ceder o seu sangue pra mim.

_Não! Você não tá errada. Eu não vejo mal nenhum disso, sé for você Julieta, então pode ter meu sangue quando quiser. Você será a única vampira que poderá bebe meu sangue.

_Não, Romeu não fala isso nem brincado, eu nunca me alimentei de sangue de humano antes e não posso fazer isso agora.

_Sim, você pode é deve, vai em frente, eu sou todo seu.

_Para agora com isso, eu não quero te machucar.

_Mas, você não vai me machucar. Eu confio em você, é só beber um pouquinho que eu nem vou sentir a diferença.

_Ham... Esta bem, já que existe tanto.

Então Julieta coloca pra fora os seus caninos de vampiro e devagar vai se aproximando do pescoço do Romeu e ele fecha os olhos bem forte e então quando ela toca no pescoço da primeiro um beijo e depois enfia os seus dentes no Romeu bem de leve pra não feri-lo tanto, e comesa a beber o sangue dele, Julieta nunca avia experimentando nada igual ao sangue de Romeu, era tão doce, quente e tinha um gosto amargo do pecado, era mesmo delirante pra ela, se Julieta não tivesse mantido controle poderia beber aquele sangue até Romeu perde todo sangue do corpo e morre, mas ela ver que já vou o suficiente e então para. Romeu quando foi mordido pela Julieta sentia como uma agulha enviando no seu corpo, ela bebeu seu sangue por alguns segundos para ele parecia uma eternidade.

_Me perdoa Romeu, eu não devia._ Julieta diz arrependida.

_Não tudo bem, você fez a coisa certa._Romeu fala um pouco fraco.

_Mas você não me parece bem. _Fala Julieta bem preocupada.

_Não precisa se preocupar minha querida, eu estou bem. _Riso_ Parece que o meu sangue te deixou mais forte e iluminada.  
É realmente Julieta estava muito bem, o sangue de Romeu deixou a Julieta forte, já que sangue de humanos sempre fortalece os vampiros que contém todos nutrientes que eles precisam pra viver ao contrário de animais que não são tão nutritivos.

_Que adianta eu esta tão bem assim, se quase matei o homem que eu amo._Diz Julieta.

Assim Romeu se recupera rápido já que não perdeu tanto sangue assim e fala:

_Hey, Julieta que continuar onde paramos de novo?

_Mas, você não esta fraco, como que você...

_Eu já disse que aquilo foi nada, e a única coisa que eu quero é você.

É ele comesa a beija a boca de Julieta cariciando o seu rosto e então ela fala: _ "Esta bem!" sorrido para ele, e assim eles voltam a fazem amor de novo. E continua até amanhece o dia, sem perceber que já era dia claro até que se dão conta que o dia avia nascido.  
_Ham! Não posso acredita que já amanheceu. _Julieta fala inconformada.

_É, é realmente uma pena. Tá na hora de eu ir, Julieta.

_Ah não, eu não quero que você vai embora, Romeu. Eu quero que você ficasse nessa cama comigo pra sempre.

_Eu também desejo o mesmo, mas você sabe que eu tenho que ir antes que seus pais descubram que estou aqui e os meus saibam que eu dormi uma noite toda fora?

_ Haah, eu sei disso, meu querido.

_Não se preocupa que eu prometo que um dia viveremos juntos e acordaremos todas as manhas juntos sem se preocupar de um ter que embora.

_Você promete mesmo?

_Sim, prometo.

E assim Romeu se levanta da cama veste suas roupas, Julieta também levanta e veste sua camisola e então eles se despede com lagrimas nos olhos e assim Romeu vai embora.


End file.
